First responders, such as police officers and/or dispatchers, and the like, responding to an incident may attempt to simultaneously and/or rapidly communicate on talkgroups, which may cause the first responders and/or dispatchers to suffer from cognitive overload, especially in high-stress situations. During such cognitive overload, the processing capabilities of the first responders and/or dispatchers may be lowered, adding to the difficulties of successfully completing assigned tasks and increasing danger levels of the first responders. Furthermore, during such cognitive overload, the first responders and/or dispatchers may ask others on the talkgroups to repeat information which may cause waste of processing resources and/or waste of bandwidth at the communication devices of the first responders and/or dispatchers, and/or waste of networking resources and/or bandwidth of a network over which the communication devices of the first responders and/or dispatchers are communicating.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.